Spooks
| theme_music_composer = Jennie Muskett | composer = Jennie Muskett (Series 1-4) Paul Leonard-Morgan (Series 5-10) | country = United Kingdom | network = | first_aired = | last_aired = | status = Ended | num_series = 10 | num_episodes = 86 | list_episodes = List of Spooks episodes | related = Spooks: Code 9 | website = http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b006mf4b }} Spooks is a British television drama series that originally aired on BBC One from 13 May 2002 – 23 October 2011, consisting of 10 series. The title is a popular colloquialism for spies, as the series follows the work of a group of MI5 officers based at the service's Thames House headquarters, in a highly secure suite of offices known as The Grid. In the United States and France, the show is broadcast under the title MI-5. In Canada, the programme originally aired as MI5 but now airs on BBC Canada as Spooks. The programme was created by writer David Wolstencroft and has attracted popular guest actors including Hugh Laurie, Robert Hardy, Tim McInnerny, Bruce Payne, Reece Dinsdale, Ian McDiarmid, Ewen Bremner, Jimi Mistry, Andy Serkis, Andrew Tiernan, Anton Lesser, Anupam Kher, Alexander Siddig, Martine McCutcheon and Anthony Head. Series synopses Series 1 as Tom Quinn and David Oyelowo as Danny Hunter in Series One.]] Starring Matthew Macfadyen, Keeley Hawes, David Oyelowo, Jenny Agutter, and Peter Firth, the initial series of six one-hour episodes premiered in the spring of 2002. Due to its combination of glossy high production values with fast-paced action/adventure and spy intrigue storylinesSpooks – Series 1 Episode Guide BBC Drama the series was a critical and popular success, averaging 7.5 million viewers over its six episodes.Exact figure: 7.491666667, calculated from BARB figures for week ending 19 May 2002 and all subsequent weeks until 23 June 2002 Weekly Top 30 Programmes BARB The second episode gained notoriety for the violent killing of character Helen Flynn (Lisa Faulkner), which drew the largest number of complaints to the Broadcasting Standards Commission in 2002.The Broadcasting Standards Commission receives 154 complaints after Helen Flynn's killing, Spy show draws record complaints BBC News, 17 July 2003 During an undercover operation Helen and Tom were captured by race riot instigator Robert Osborne, played by Kevin McNally, who tortured Helen with a deep fryer in an attempt to make Tom reveal classified information. He refused and she was killed. This provoked an angry reaction from many viewers who jammed BBC phone switchboards with complaints, despite the show airing after the 9 pm watershed. Series 2 With the success of the first series, a second, longer series of ten episodes was commissioned and subsequently aired in 2003. New regular characters Sam Buxton (Shauna Macdonald) and Ruth Evershed (Nicola Walker), were introduced in the first and second episodes respectively, while the series finale ended with a dramatic cliffhanger.Spooks – Series 2 Episode Guide BBC Drama The series averaged 7.1 million viewers.Exact figure: 7.097, calculated from BARB figures for week ending 8 June 2003 and all subsequent weeks until 17 August 2003 Weekly Top 30 Programmes BARB Series 3 A third series of ten episodes was transmitted on BBC One in the spring of 2004 and concluded on 13 December. The first episode features Rupert Penry-Jones as Adam Carter, who was drafted in from MI6 to help investigate Tom's disappearance. He later takes over Tom's position as Section Chief after the latter jeopardised an important operation.Spooks – Series 3 – Episode Guide BBC Drama, November 2009 In episode six, Zoe is taken to court for misconduct during an operation and is forced to leave MI5 and assume a new identity in Chile. She is replaced by Adam's wife, Fiona (Olga Sosnovska). In the series finale, Danny is killed while he and Fiona are being held hostage. Audience figures dropped to a series average of 5.8 million viewers.Exact figure: 5.771, calculated from BARB figures for week ending 17 October 2004 and all subsequent weeks until 19 December 2004 Weekly Top 30 Programmes BARB Series 4 The fourth series of Spooks began transmission on Monday 12 September 2005 on BBC One at 9 pm with the first of a two-part story. The next day (13 September) the second episode was shown. The following week Spooks assumed a 9 pm Thursday slot, a break from the Monday 9 pm slot the previous series had traditionally occupied. Once again, the series ran for ten episodes and averaged 6.05 million viewers, a notable increase on the previous series.Exact figure: 6.045, calculated from BARB figures for week ending 18 September 2005 and all subsequent weeks until 13 November 2005 Weekly Top 30 Programmes BARB The opening two-part episode introduces two new characters to the series, Zafar Younis (Raza Jaffrey, whose character made his debut in the final episode of series three), and Juliet Shaw (Anna Chancellor). The storyline involves a terrorist bombing central London, something that, in reality, took place on 7 July, two months prior to the airing but after the filming was already complete. According to The Guardian newspaper, the day the first episode aired, "The similarities were sufficient to cause head of drama Jane Tranter and new BBC One controller Peter Fincham to agonise over whether to drop the episodes."Gibson, Owen Spooky coincidences "The Guardian", 12 September 2005 The episodes eventually aired unedited, although before both instalments of the two-parter the BBC One continuity announcer warned viewers that they featured scenes of terrorist bombing in London which some viewers might find disturbing. In episode seven, Fiona Carter leaves the show because the actress portraying her, Olga Sosnovska, was pregnant during filming and chose to leave the programme. In that story arc, Fiona attempts to kill her deranged ex-husband, who she thought was hanged several years earlier. However, her ex-husband ultimately abducts her and later shoots her dead in Adam's presence during her attempted escape. Her character is replaced by Jo Portman (played by Miranda Raison), a new arrival at MI5 who was recruited by Adam in a previous episode. Series 5 The fifth (10-part) series of Spooks aired its first episode in two parts, the first appearing on 17 September 2006. In it, elements within the British Government, MI6 and the UK press conspire in an attempt to overthrow the Parliament and the Prime Minister. These elements agree that for Britain to survive the threats posed by modern day terrorism, democracy had to be replaced with rule by committee. The second part followed the next day (18 September), marking Spooks' return to BBC One's Monday night schedule.Spooks – Episode Guide BBC Drama, November 2009 These episodes introduced Ros Myers (Hermione Norris). This series' storylines include a fake home-grown Al-Qaeda cell that plans an attack on London; the British government selling nuclear technology to Saudi Arabia; and the US administration selling arms to African dictators. The ratings for this series remained consistent with those of the previous series, averaging 6 million viewers.Exact figure: 5.968, calculated from BARB figures for week ending 17 September 2006 and all subsequent weeks until 19 November 2006 Weekly Top 30 Programmes BARB Series 6 The sixth series was commissioned by Jane Tranter, Head of Drama Commissioning at the BBC, by the time series 5 was announced. The series returned on 16 October 2007 at 9 pm on BBC One, and concluded on 18 December.Spooks BBC OneSpooks – Series 6 Episode Guide BBC Drama The series averaged 5.68 million viewers (the lowest to date)Calculated from BARB figures for week ending 21 October 2007 and all subsequent weeks until 23 December 2007 Weekly Top 30 Programmes BARB The sixth series was different in certain respects from the previous five because it had a dominant storyline running through the entire season and the show contained end credits for the first time. There was also a less frequent use of the soundtrack composed by Jennie Muskett. The primary storyline of Series 6 follows Iran seeking the ability to manufacture its own nuclear weapons and searching for sellers of nuclear armaments components. The governments of several nations (principally the United States and its CIA, Russia's FSB, and a shadowy third organisation composed of disenfranchised members of other agencies, including MI5) are woven throughout the plot. Simon Abkarian plays the Iranian Special Counsel liaising with the various governments, Agni Scott as his wife, Matthew Marsh as the CIA station chief, and Robert Glenister as the British Home Secretary, all have recurring roles throughout the series. A new website called "Spooks Interactive" was created to coincide with the launch of the series. In April 2008, the Spooks production team won the BAFTA Award for Interactivity for their work on Spooks Interactive. Series 7 Series 7 of Spooks began airing on 27 October 2008 for an eight episode run. Peter Firth returns as Harry Pearce, along with Alex Lanipekun as Ben Kaplan, Hugh Simon as Malcolm Wynn-Jones, Miranda Raison as Jo Portman and Gemma Jones as Connie James. In the first episode, central character Adam Carter (portrayed by Rupert Penry Jones) dies in a car explosion set by terrorists, and the character Ros Myers (played by Hermione Norris) returns to the show as a deep-cover agent in Moscow. Richard Armitage joins the cast as Lucas North, an agent who has been held in a Russian prison for the past eight years and released as part of a spy exchange. Following Adam's death, Ros is made the section leader and Lucas replaces her as a Senior Case officer. The series 8 recommission press release stated there would be a twist in the final episode of series 7. In this episode, a nuclear bomb is set to explode, triggered by a Russian sleeper agent who is part of Operation Tiresias. As Parliament and the Royal Family are evacuated, the nuclear threat to London is eliminated when Ros and Lucas are able to turn Connie James and elude an FSB kill squad. While defusing the bomb, Connie is killed by its conventional explosives. Seconds before the bomb exploded, Connie revealed that it had not been Harry who sold Lucas North out to the Russians as Lucas had always believed but, rather, herself. The episode concludes with Harry, conscious but with his mouth taped shut, in the boot of a car being zipped up in a body bag by Viktor Sarkisian, head of the FSB's London station. Series 8 In December 2008, the BBC announced that series 8 would start filming in March 2009 and air late 2009, with both Hermione Norris (Ros) and Richard Armitage (Lucas) returning for series 8. Series 8 started on Wednesday 4 November 2009, at 9 pm on BBC One,Network TV BBC Week 44: Wednesday 4 November 2009 BBC Press Office, November 2009 with episode 2 broadcast on Friday 6 November at 9 pm on BBC Three.Spooks – Series 8, Episode 2 BBC One The opening episode of series 8 drew in 6 million viewers a 25% share of audience numbers between 9 pm and 10 pm. The first episode of the series continues from the cliffhanger at the end of series 7, with Harry Pearce being held captive by the Russians. During this episode, Ruth Evershed is reintroduced, having spent her time since series 5 in Cyprus. The only character other than Harry who has been in the programme since its inception, Malcolm Wynn-Jones departs stating simply that he is "too old". His replacement comes in the form of much younger technician Tariq Masood (Shazad Latif). The series again revolves around one major plot-arc which is a mysterious organisation known only as "Nightingale". During the course of the series, Lucas North's loyalty is continually called into question, for the most part because of his ongoing relationship with CIA agent Sarah Caulfield who is connected to Nightingale. At the end of the series, Section D does not appear to have made much progress in tackling Nightingale, and Ros Myers is killed in an explosion with the new Home Secretary Andrew Lawrence. Series 9 Spooks returned for a ninth series on Monday 20 September 2010 for an eight-episode run. New cast members in this series include Sophia Myles and Max Brown as MI5 officers and Simon Russell Beale as the Home Secretary. Iain Glen and Laila Rouass also joined the series, playing Vaughn Edwards and Maya Lahan – figures from Lucas's mysterious past.Full cast and crew for "Spooks" (2010) Internet Movie Database The season ends with the deaths of Lucas' lover Maya Lahan, following the death of Lucas' blackmailer, Vaughn, in the climactic end of the penultimate episode. Lucas had kidnapped Ruth, binding and gagging her, and was attempting to get a top-secret computer file for the Chinese. The climactic scene was a showdown between Harry and Lucas on top of a tower block in London. After Harry reveals that the file never actually worked, and that Lucas had apparently betrayed his MI5 colleagues and stolen another man's identity, "Lucas" (apparently "real" name John Bateman) orders Harry to turn around. Harry anticipates execution, but no shots come. Hearing a car alarm and screams from the ground many seconds later, Harry turns around to find Lucas no longer on the roof. Forty-eight hours later, the Home Secretary calls Harry to inform him that a full investigation will be made into his actions at MI5 and to "prepare for life after MI5." The series ends with Harry looking out over the London skyline at night. A caption reveals that a 10th series would be shown in 2011. Series 10 Production on the six-episode"Spooks: Is This The End For Harry?" – Life of Wylie blog series reportedly began during March 2011,"'Spooks' tenth series begins production" – Digital Spy with Lara Pulver joining the series as an "ambitious, hungry" new spook "determined to make her mark." Also joining the series were Geoffrey Streatfeild, Alice Krige and Jonathan Hyde, while Peter Firth, Nicola Walker, Max Brown, Shazad Latif and Simon Russell Beale reprised their roles, as well as Matthew Macfadyen in a cameo role in the final episode. Sophia Myles did not return as Beth Bailey."Pulver lands boss role on Spooks" – Press Association The season concludes with the revelation of a plot to force Britain and Russia into war. Harry managed to thwart the plot and decides to leave the service to live a normal life with Ruth Evershed. A vengeful Sasha Gavrik attempts to take revenge on him, but Ruth takes the blow for Harry before dying in his arms. Harry then decides to return to MI5, the prospect of a normal life no longer being accessible to him. Kudos and the BBC announced in a joint statement in August 2011 that Series 10 would be the last series."Spooks Axed It began airing on BBC One on Sunday September 18, 2011 at 9:00 pm, moving from its traditional weekday evening slot,"BBC sets up Spooks v Downton Abbey battle" with the final episode airing on 23 October 2011. Cast Main characters The Grid (Surviving) * Sir Harry Pearce KBESir Harry Pearce KBE - BBC One Spooks Personnel File (Peter Firth; 2002–2011) Head of Counter-Terrorism Department ("Section D") MI5.Spooks Personnel – Harry Pearce BBC One * Tom Quinn (Matthew Macfadyen; 2002–2004; 2011) Chief of Section and Senior Case Officer, Section D. Decommissioned after jeopardising a key mission and took early retirement. Became a private contractor after leaving MI5. Quinn appears in the last-ever episode of the series, hired by Harry as an 'outside-source' (assassin) to travel to Russia to kill Leverov, the Russian ultra-nationalist, who Elena Gavrik worked for as a double agent for both MI5 and the FSB (formerly, KGB). * Erin Watts (Lara Pulver; 2011) Section Chief, Section D; former acting Head of Counter-Terrorism Department, MI5Spooks Personnel – Erin Watts BBC One * Tessa Phillips (Jenny Agutter; 2002–2003) Senior Case Officer, Section K. Left the Grid after being discovered by Harry running "ghost" agents. Fled the country after sabotaging an operation * Dimitri Levendis (Max Brown; 2010–2011) Piracy and Terrorism Case Officer, Section D. Also ex-Special Boat ServiceSpooks Personnel – Dimitri Levendis BBC One * Zoe Reynolds (Keeley Hawes; 2002–2004) Junior Case Officer, Section D. Hidden "off-the-books" in Chile after she was caught making a mistake on an undercover mission. * Beth Bailey (Sophia Myles; 2010) Junior Case Officer, Section DSpooks Personnel – Beth Bailey BBC One Decommissioned by Erin Watts in the time between Series 9 and 10. * Calum Reed (Geoffrey Streatfeild; 2011) Junior Case Officer, Section DSpooks Personnel – Calum Reed BBC One * Sam Buxton (Shauna Macdonald; 2003–2005) Administrative Officer, Section D. Reassigned to GCHQ following Danny's demise * Malcolm Wynn-Jones (Hugh Simon; 2002–2009; 2010) Technician and Data Analyst, Section D. Retired The Grid (Status unknown) * Jed Kelley (Graeme Mearns; 2002) Administrative Officer, Section D. Status unknown.Spooks Expert – Week 5 BBC Drama, September 2004 (on Jed's departure) The Grid (Deceased) * Adam Carter (Rupert Penry-Jones; 2004–2008) Chief of Section and Senior Case Officer, Section D. Killed by a car bomb. * Ros Myers (Hermione Norris; 2006–2009) Chief of SectionSeries 7, Episode 2 and Senior Case Officer, Section D.Spooks Personnel – Ros Myers BBC One Killed in an explosion while attempting to rescue the Home Secretary. Network TV BBC Week 38: Unplaced BBC Press Office, September 2010 * Lucas North/John Bateman (Richard Armitage; 2008–2010) Chief of Section and Senior Case Officer, Section D. Jumped from a rooftop to his death after a showdown with Harry Pearce. * Fiona Carter (Olga Sosnovska; 2004–2005) MI6 Officer, Section D. Shot by ex-husband during an operation. * Danny Hunter (David Oyelowo; 2002–2004) Junior Case Officer, Section D. Executed during a terrorist hostage situation. * Zafar Younis (Raza Jaffrey; 2004–2007) Junior Case Officer, Section D. Tortured and killed by a rogue cell called The Redbacks. * Ben Kaplan DSO (Alex Lanipekun; 2007–2008) Junior Case Officer,Spooks Personnel – Ben Kaplan BBC One Section D. Throat cut by FSB mole Connie James. * Jo Portman (Miranda Raison; 2005–2009) Junior Case OfficerSpooks Personnel – Jo Portman BBC One Section D. Shot by Ros Myers while restraining a terrorist during a hostage situation * Ruth Evershed (Nicola Walker; 2003–2006, 2009–2011) Former Senior Intelligence Analyst, Section D, now Security Advisor to Home Secretary William TowersSpooks Personnel – Ruth Evershed BBC One Accidentally stabbed by Sasha Gavrik when he tried to kill Harry Pearce. * Connie James (Gemma Jones; 2007–2008) Former Senior AnalystSpooks Personnel – Connie James BBC One Section D. Arrested as an FSB mole. Killed while defusing a nuclear bomb. * Helen Flynn (Lisa Faulkner; 2002) Administrative Officer, Section D. Tortured and shot by a right-wing terrorist. * Colin Wells (Rory MacGregor; 2002–2006) Technician and Data Analyst, Section D. Hanged by corrupt MI6 officers during their attempted coup d'état. * Tariq Masood (Shazad Latif; 2009–2011) Technician and Data Analyst, Section DSpooks Personnel – Tariq Masood BBC One Assassinated with Hydrogen Cyanide during the second episode of Series 10 after discovering vital intel at his bugged home. Other (Surviving) * The Rt Hon William Towers MP (Simon Russell Beale; 2010–2011) British Home Secretary, serving as part of a coalition government. * Ilya Gavrik (Jonathan Hyde; 2011) Russian Minister for International Development former KGB Operative and old adversary of Harry during the cold war. * Oliver Mace (Tim McInnerny; 2004–2006) Chairman of the Joint Intelligence Committee. Forced to resign after being exposed as the mastermind behind illegal torture of terror suspects. * Sir Richard Dolby (Robert East; 2008) Director General of MI5. * Bob Hogan (Matthew Marsh; 2007) Director of the CIA's London branch. Dismissed from CIA for working with mercenaries against MI5. * Dariush Bakhshi (Simon Abkarian; 2007) Iranian Special Consul. * Jools Siviter (Hugh Laurie; 2002) MI6 Section Chief. Reassigned out of the country. * Christine Dale (Megan Dodds; 2002–2004) CIA agent and MI5 liaison officer. Resigned following her involvement in Tom's investigation and apprehension. * Sasha Gavrik (Tom Weston-Jones, 2011) FSB officer and son of Elena Gavrik and Ilya Gavrik. * Elisavieta Starkova (Paloma Baeza; 2009) Lucas North's ex-wife and a double agent. Dropped as an asset on Lucas's request. * Wes Carter (James Dicker; 2004–2008) Son of Adam and Fiona. Sent to live with his grandmother after being orphaned following his father's death Other (Status unknown) * Juliet Shaw (Anna Chancellor; 2005–2007) Former National Security Coordinator, exposed as Head of Yalta. * Alton Beecher (Colin Salmon; 2010) The head CIA liaison officer stationed in London. * Bernard Qualtrough (Richard Johnson; 2008) Harry's former mentor and retired SIS officer. Exposed as an FSB mole after the Sugarhorse incident. Other (Deceased) * The Rt Hon Nicholas Blake MP (Robert Glenister; 2006–2010) – Former British Home Secretary. Forced to resign after allegations of corruption. Later exposed by Ruth as a senior member of Nightingale who ordered the hotel bombing that killed Home Secretary Andrew Lawrence and Ros Myers. Poisoned by Harry, who had learned from Ruth that Blake was a traitor. * The Rt Hon Andrew Lawrence MP (Tobias Menzies; 2009) – Former British Home Secretary. Killed in an explosion alongside Ros Myers, though his body was never seen. * Sam Walker (Brian Protheroe; 2009) – Director of the CIA's London station. Murdered by Nightingale operative Sarah Caulfield for investigating Nightingale. * Viktor Sarkisian (Peter Sullivan; (2008–2009) – Former head of the FSB's London station. Murdered early in series 8 episode 1 by the man to whom he had intended to sell a kidnapped Harry Pearce. Viktor's killer was himself killed at the end of the 1st episode by Lucas when he and Ros rescued Harry and Ruth, who had returned from Cyprus. * James 'Jim' Coaver (William Hope, 2011) CIA Deputy Director and an old friend of Harry Pearce; helped turn Elena Gavrik in the 1980s. Suspected of being behind the attacks on MI5 and Gavrik as well as the death of Tariq Masood, but apparently set-up for Harry to believe this. Beaten and fatally injured by mercenaries posing as CIA agents, died minutes later. * Sarah Caulfield (Genevieve O'Reilly; 2009) – CIA agent and MI5 liaison officer. Lucas North's lover. Assassinated by a hitman for Nightingale after being captured by MI5 and exposed as a traitor. * Vaughn Edwards (Iain Glen; 2010) – Lucas North/John Bateman's blackmailer and his apparent employer in relation to the Dakar Bombings. Died from blood loss received from a knife wound after a confrontation with Lucas/John. * Elena Gavrik (Alice Krige, 2011) Wife of Ilya Gavrik and former asset and lover of Harry Pearce during the cold war. Killed by Ilya Gavrik after being revealed to be a Russian ultra-nationalist double-agent. * Maya Lahan (Laila Rouass; 2010) – Lucas' ex-girlfriend. Died from gunshot wounds during a shoot out with Alec, Beth and Dimitri whilst attempting to flee the country with Lucas/John.Spooks – Series 9 – Episode 2 BBC One Episodes Including the final (tenth) series, the show consists of 86 episodes. Spooks series 10 started transmission on 18 September 2011. Each episode begins with a "previously" sequence, recapping recent events. Following a teaser, setting up the episode's narrative, a title sequence runs, featuring the main characters but no actor credits, and ends with the name of the series. Each episode ends with the final scene freezing and changing to a black-and-white negative image that then compresses with a distinctive sound effect into a flat white line against a black screen. With the exception of each season finale, a trailer for the next episode is shown, followed by the Kudos and BBC logos. The series airs with no credits on BBC One to maintain an atmosphere of the anonymity of real-life spies and the drama of each episode. Full credits are available online. Prior to Series 9, the subsequent episode was aired on BBC Three one week ahead of its BBC One showing (the first and last episode were only shown on BBC One). BBC Three airings included a brief credit sequence following the trailer and before the Kudos and BBC logos. Music The music for series 1 to 4 and theme tune was composed by Jennie Muskett. Music for series 5 to 10 was composed by Paul Leonard-Morgan. Four soundtracks have been released for the show, the first includes music from series 1 & 2, the second (currently and perhaps only ever available on iTunes) featuring music from series 5 & 6 (Two additional tracks are available on the composer's website). The third and fourth soundtracks (containing tracks from series 7 & 8, and 9 & 10 respectively) were released on iTunes in November 2011. The track listings contain spoilers to the episode content. Broadcast editions of the episodes have been known to feature alternate music to that found on the commercially available DVD releases. In the final episode of Series 2, music from the film score Spy Game was used—composed by Harry Gregson-Williams. The tracks used are "Beirut, a War Zone" and "Operation Dinner Out". Both are available on the official soundtrack release for the film. Locations Regular * Thames House (headquarters of MI5) * Freemasons' Hall, London (headquarters of the United Grand Lodge of England), playing entrance to Thames House and some internal filming locations * SIS Building (headquarters of the Secret Intelligence Service or MI6) * Victoria Embankment from Lambeth to Westminster bridges * The London Underground and rail system * Millennium Bridge (London) Many scenes are filmed in and around the Docklands, especially Canary Wharf, Rotherhithe, London Bridge and Greenwich (including The Old Royal Naval College) area as well as the new More London development. Single episodes * University College London * The University of Birmingham * Royal Horseguards Hotel * Somerset House * National Liberal Club * Royal Opera House * Thames Barrier * Lord's Cricket Ground * King's Cross Station * Paternoster Square * The Old Royal Naval College, Greenwich * Brunel University (Exterior shots of the library and Student Union bar can be seen in series 6) * Finsbury Square * Merchant Taylors' School, Northwood * Hedsor House (Opening of Season 8 – where Harry was taken to and tortured) ''Spooks: Code 9'' Following the success of Torchwood (the BBC Three Doctor Who spin-off series) the controller of BBC Three, Julian Bellamy, announced in December 2006 a Spooks spin-off entitled Spooks: Code 9 (working titles: Rogue Spooks and Spooks: Liberty). The show started filming in Bradford in 2008 and the first and second episodes were broadcast on 10 August 2008. It was not well received by critics, who said "the script is poor and the acting little better" (The Sunday Times) and the production "utterly uninspired and stale" (Digital Spy), "daft and unconvincing" (The Telegraph), "an utterly cynical venture" that "given its patronising awfulness ... actually damages the Spooks brand" (The Guardian). DVD releases All Series of Spooks are available on iTunes, with series 7, 8 & 9 becoming available to download one week after original broadcast. Series 1–8 have been released on DVD by Contender Home Entertainment with its successor Entertainment One then taking over; series 9 was released by Universal Playback. Now available on Region 1 DVD, Series 9 is also available for streaming on Netflix. Books * Sangster, Jim: Spooks Confidential: The Official Handbook (2003), Contender Books (London) ISBN 1-84357-069-6 ** Episode guide of the first two seasons, and background information on MI5 and the making of the series * Spooks: The Personnel Files (2007), Headling Publishing Group (London) ISBN 978-0-7553-3397-4 ** Detailed MI5 personnel files of eight of the show's main characters: Adam Carter, Danny Hunter, Zoe Reynolds, Tom Quinn, Ruth Evershed, Harry Pearce, Zafar Younis and Malcolm Wynn-Jones, presented through a compilation of transcripts, reports and forms. * Spooks: Behind the Scenes (2006), Orion Books (London) ISBN 0-7528-7610-4 ** Background information on British intelligence and episode guides for the first four series * Spooks: Harry's Diary: Top Secret (2007), Headling Publishing Group (London) ISBN 978-0-7553-3398-1 ** The untold stories of Spooks, and MI5, as seen from the perspective of Harry Pearce, the Spooks team leader * Adam Carter: Revealed (2008), Headling Publishing Group (London) ISBN 978-0-7553-3401-8 ** Revealing the truth about Adam Carter after his death, explaining the true details of his childhood, the extraordinary responsibilities he took on as a teenager, and how he nearly betrayed his country but never betrayed the people he loved. Video games Video games based on the show were created by Preloaded for promotional purposes. In 2005, the video game The Grid (a promotion for ''Spooks'' series 3) was nominated for a Webby Award under the category of Best Game.http://www.webbyawards.com/webbys/current.php?season=9 International broadcasts and DVD sales All of the programmes were filmed on Super 16 and are not available in HD/Blu-ray.episode 1 series 8 DVD director/producer commentary In the United States, the commercial-free and viewer-supported Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) began airing the show under the title MI-5 in January 2009, beginning with Series 1. For the first time, the episodes are being broadcast full-length and in widescreen (1.78:1) format. This is the third network to attempt a successful airing of the show. Series 1 – 4 were broadcast on cable channel A&E from 2003 to 2006, however ratings were poor, and after a marathon showing of Series 4, the show was removed from the schedule. In 2007 and 2008, BBC America aired MI-5, withdrawing the show from its schedule mid-Series 4, again a victim of ratings. Due to the need to insert commercial breaks, the episodes broadcast on commercial stations (A&E and BBC America) in the U.S. were edited for time, with each 59-minute installment edited down to roughly 45 minutes, and were presented in full screen (1.33:1) format. The full-length episodes were broadcast on some cable "On Demand" services and are available on DVD. In Canada the series was also screened uncut and unedited on BBC Canada, a speciality digital cable channel, under its original BBC title Spooks. However, this was stopped after Series 3 because the U.S. A&E channel had exclusive rights to future viewings in Canada and was showing the episodes as well. Since then, BBC Canada has resumed showing the series and began showing Series 5 to Canadian viewers on 26 August 2007. BBC shows Spooks on its entertainment channel BBC Prime in Europe, Africa and the Middle East. The programme is also aired as Spooks in Australia and New Zealand on ABC and TVNZ respectively. It is syndicated on the Foxtel Pay-TV channel UKTV. In New Zealand Spooks has being broadcast on Sky Network Television at 9:30 pm Tuesday, and is presently up to Series 9 as of Tuesday 26 April 2011. Season 9 begins on the ABC on Saturday 2 April. In Sweden it airs as Spooks on Kanal 9. As of winter 2010 both series 1 and 7 are broadcast. (Though the first two series were broadcast by SVT1 or SVT2, the Swedish commercial-free public service channels.) In France the programme is called MI-5 and broadcast on Canal Plus, France 2 and France 4. In Denmark several series have been aired on the DR2 public channel, under its original name, Spooks. In Finland the show is called Erikoisjoukkue and it was first aired on YLE TV1 (Series 1 and 2) and then MTV3 started airing the programme from Series 1. In Belgium Spooks was broadcast on the Flemish public channel Canvas (Series 1-4) and on the French Belgian channel RTBF. The Flemish channel Acht (only for Digital TV subscribers) broadcasted series 5 till 8, series 9 is to be broadcasted from November 2011. In the Netherlands Spooks is aired on the channel Nederland 3. In the Czech Republic it is called MI5 and is aired on ČT1. In Israel the first two series were aired under the name spooks in Hebrew ("HAMERAGLIM") on Channel 2; later on, a few more series were aired on the cable TV ("HOT 3" channel) under the name MI-5. The educational national TV ("HINUCHIT 23", 23 channel) aired the show from the first series to the 9th. The 10th series hasn't yet been shown in Israel. In Slovenia it was aired on Kanal A as Tajni agenti, with Slovene subtitles. In Croatia on HRT 2 as Obavještajci, (Intelligence Agents). It is broadcast in English with Croatian subtitles as opposed to being dubbed. In Southeast Asia Spooks is aired through the Hallmark Channel. In India Spooks is aired on the channel BBC Entertainment. In Brazil the series is screened on People + Arts, cable channel, under the title Dupla Identidade (Double Identity). In Argentina the same channel screens it as Doble Identidad (also Double Identity). In Iceland the series is shown on RUV (The Icelandic National Broadcasting Service) on Tuesdays at 22:25 as Spooks. Spooks is shown in Hungary under Titkosszolgálat – MI5 (Secret Service – MI5) on Hungarian Television (channel: M1). In Germany the series began airing under the title Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 on pay television on the German Fox Channel on 3 September 2008 with new episodes Thursdays and repeats through the following days. On 2 September 2009 the new digital free-to-air channel ZDFneo began airing the series on Monday night with a repeat on Tuesday night on the parent channel ZDF. In Mexico the series is shown on BBC Entertainment on the SKY México satellite network under the title MI-5. In Bulgaria the series is shown on Bulgarian National Television Channel 1 (Bulgarian: БНТ Канал 1) as Phantoms (Bulgarian: Фантоми). As of January 2010 series 7 is being aired. Awards References ;Articles: # "Spooks spark" from The Northern Echo (September 2006) External links * * Spooks on Amazon.co.uk * [http://www.kudosproductions.co.uk/tv_spooks.html Spooks] Kudos Productions * [http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/series/37186 Spooks] British Film Institute * * * Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:2002 British television programme debuts Category:2011 British television programme endings Category:2002 in British television Category:A&E shows Category:BAFTA winners (television series) Category:BBC television dramas Category:British drama television series Category:English-language television series Category:Espionage television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Spooks Category:Television shows set in London Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Television series by Pinewood Studios Category:MI5 cy:Spooks de:Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 et:Spioonid (seriaal) es:Spooks fa:مأموران مخفی fr:MI-5 (série télévisée) ko:스푹스 hr:Obavještajci it:Spooks he:ספוקס nl:Spooks ja:MI-5 英国機密諜報部 no:Spooks pl:Tajniacy pt:Spooks fi:Erikoisjoukkue sv:Spooks